Sailormoon: A Knights' tale
by Kiera-LunarKnight
Summary: Sailormoon and the other scouts must battle and old and new enemy with the help of a new Allie


Sailor Moon

A Knight's Tale

ED note: i know of the grammar issuse and some names not being what they should be

Chapter 1:

In space a small fast moving object is heading towards the earth it hit the a desolate area of Tokyo, Japan and causes a massive crater and a dust cloud where it hit as the dust settles a person emerges a blonde pony tailed female wearing a white body wrap and a mouth mask with a crescent moon emblem on the sleeves walks out with two swords on her back one with a gold hilt and the other a black hilt she looks at her surroundings and says "so this is earth? Looks nothing how I imagined, I need to find the princess and carry out my orders" she leaps in to the air and on to a building, she scours the city but finds nothing but she finds a temple and outside it she gets in to a meditative position and starts meditating, hours later Raye comes out and asks her "can I help you? Miss?" but the lunar knight just says nothing, Raye gets very angry and tries to hit the lunar knight with her brush but the lunar knight grabs it and stands up towering above her and says to Raye "please don't attack me again" Raye goes back in to the temple annoyed and gets ready for school and meets up with the others but as she walks outside she finds her mystery guest has gone from the temple she says to herself "strange where could she of gone?" she shrugs and meets up with the others and tells them about her guest she also adds "she has the crescent moon emblem on her sleeves and has two swords as well" Luna adds "you best be careful around her she may be an ally or an enemy" the lunar knight carries on her search for the moon princess until she hears people screaming she looks around and sees a demon running amok she also sees the scouts running towards it she watches the scouts from a height and says to herself "let's see how this turns out" the scouts do battle with the creature but the lunar knight senses someone is behind her and says them "you're sneaky but too me I could hear you landing…Tuxedo mask" he asks "how do you know who I am and who are you?" the lunar knight replies "I'm the protector… I am the Lunar Knight" he asks her "who are you supposed to protect lunar knight?" she turns to face and walks toward him and says nothing, he grabs her arm and she says to him "shouldn't of done that" she knees him in the abdomen winding him and says "that was a warning next time you'll be off the roof." She leaps off the roof and disappears.

Chapter 2:

As the scouts in their normal clothes walk up towards Raye's home they all see the lunar knight meditating they all stand in front of her all curious and with her eyes shut she asks "can I help you girls?" Serena asks "how'd you know?" the lunar knight replies "I could smell and hear you all" she rises to her feet and stands at the same height as Lita, she walks over to Lita and says to her "I sense great passion and skill in you and I sense great anger in the dark haired one" Raye over hears and shouts "HEY I HEARD THAT" and Serena slyly says "finally someone who agrees with me" Raye says to Serena "watch meatball head" the two argue the lunar knight states "I take it those two are always like that" the others nod, Lita introduces herself and introduces mina, Amy, Serena Raye and Reenie, Lita then asks "who are you?" the lunar knight replies "I'm the lunar knight but my actual name is Kiera and I'm here to find the moon princess" Serena and Raye stop arguing and Serena asks "moon princess? Never heard of her ha-ha" Lita walks around Kiera and says "neat swords but why the different ends of them?" Kiera says "you wouldn't believe me if I told you Lita" Lita replies "aww shucks…what's with the uniform? Are you some sort of sailor scout?" Kiera smiles under her mask and says "how about we fight and talk…sailor Jupiter" they're all in shock and says "y-you must have me mistaken I'm not a sailor scout I wish I was but I'm not" Kiera walks off smiling saying "sure kid I'll see you next time" she walks away from the temple smiling knowing who they are, she walks around the town and finds a secluded spot taking off her sheathed swords looks at the hilts of them and thinks "I know who PD is it's prince Darrius of earth but who is LJ? Because I have no idea" she hears people screaming again and looks up and sees an evil creature she grits her teeth "the nega-verse is back I thought it was destroyed" she arrives before the scouts do and yells "I thought you nega-scum were destroyed how are you still here? And who is ruling?" the creature just snarls, "fine hard way it is then" says lunar knight, she grabs both swords one in either hand and slowly pulls them out, she says to the creature "last chance ugly leave this dimension or perish by my blades the creature uses it's fire attack on the lunar knight but she just stands there and says "solar sword lend me your strength and deflect this heat" she uses the gold handled sword to block the attack the fire gets absorbed by the sword, the creature looks smug but when the smoke settles the creature is shocked and the lunar knight says "my time" she rushes the creature with both swords and double slashes the creature, the creature screams and disappears, by that point the scouts show up, and sailor moon says "hey where'd our monster go?" the lunar knight turns to them walks past them "it's been dealt with and it was from the nega-verse" sailor Jupiter says "it can't be sailor moon destroyed it and the queen years ago" lunar knight says "obviously it's survived somehow, I must go meditate using the swords powers drains me."

Chapter 3:

As the lunar knight walks away the scouts have a discussion about her where moon and mars agree that she's reckless but Jupiter sticks up for the lunar knight and runs after her and yells "hey knight wait up" she catches up to her and asks "where you heading to Kiera?" Kiera replies "somewhere quiet Lita, I need to meditate then train again" Lita asks "can I ask you something?" Kiera replies "ask away" Lita asks again "can I train with you?" Kiera stops then Lita stops Kiera smiles and says "sure you can long as you can cook me some cookies afterwards" Lita blushes and says "how'd you know?" Kiera says "I can see it in you" they carry on walking and head towards the park the two kneel in front of each other and Kiera puts her swords in front of her and the both start to meditate, after a time they stop meditating Kiera asks "would you like hand to hand or use the swords?" Lita shrugs and Kiera says "hand to hand it is" they both bow and make a stance they both get some lucky blows in Kiera compliments Lita by saying "nice you have talent" Lita just smiles, the duo go at for half an hour they're both bloody and dirty and suggest to each other "call it a tie?" they both nod and they stand and bow once again, Kiera sheathes her swords again, they walk back to Lita's home when they get to a set of traffic lights and Kiera sees a small boy crying in the middle of it with a huge truck hurtling, she steps in to the road and pushes the boy away and the truck just hits her right side, she gets up limping "ugh well that hurt more than I imagined" Lita helps her walk "c'mon let's get you home so you can rest for a while, Kiera just smiles at her. They reach Lita's home and Lita gets Kiera to sit on her bed and says "you can stay in my room for now but you'll need take your swords off your back" Kiera slowly take her swords off her back and winces slightly, Kiera asks "can you pop my shoulder back in? It's dislocated" Lita nods and she grabs Kiera's arm and slowly eases it back in place, Kiera stands up putting little pressure on her right leg and glares in Lita's eyes and kisses her cheek and she says "thank you" she sits back down on the bed Lita picks up the sheathed swords and looks close at them she can the inscribed initials and asks "who's PD and LJ Kiera?" Kiera grabs her right ribs and says "another time huh? I promise" Lita nods and walks out the room Kiera takes her tunic off and pulls the sheets over her and rests, Lita shuts the door and with her arms folded she thinks "get well Kiera." A few days go past and Lita and the others are cooking and Lita checks in on Kiera changing her wet cloth on her head because she's had a fever as well, but in relief her fever has broken, she gradually wakes up and says groggily "hey Lita" Lita responds "hey sleepy head" Kiera says "you might wanna check on what's burning Lita" Lita rushes to the kitchen and screams " NO NO NO NO darn it" Kiera gets up from the bed and loosely ties her tunic around her and limps out the room and sees every one there and asks "why do I feel something is wrong here?" Raye says "nothing's wrong here Kiera hahaha" Kiera becomes suspicious about it and limps over and sees a burnt cake and burnt batch of cookies and asks "you did this for me? I thought you guys disliked me?" Serena responds "us dislike you? Noooo" Reenie tugs on Kiera's tunic and says "I helped too and here's some mine which are not burnt like Serena's" Kiera tries to kneel down and says "thank you Reenie" she smiles and grabs the bag Reenie makes a childish face at Serena and the two argue, Kiera slowly gets up and heads back to the bedroom and looks out through the window and day dreams Lita coughs and says "what you day dreaming about Kiera?" Kiera replies "just the old days before the nega-verse" Lita smiles and asks "it must have been nice the moon kingdom" Kiera responds "it was beautiful, princess serenity was in love with prince Darrius of earth and the scouts they were a big help too they were the nicest people you could meet, then came the nega-verse and I'm sure you know what happened then but what you weren't told was I was the princesses royal bodyguard so where ever she and Darrius went I was there in the shadows keeping an eye on them but when the nega-verse came and you scouts and Darrius were sent to earth I was the last line of defence I fought for the queen I was on my last breathe but the queen said to me "you must go to earth and protect serenity from the evil" and she sent me here but I don't why it took so long to get here unless queen beryl wasn't powerful enough and I'm here now because the nega-verse is an even greater threat now than it was, ugh I don't know" she sits on the bed and Lita comforts her by telling her "whatever the reason, we're glad you're hear now" Kiera rests her head on Lita's shoulder and Lita asks "so who's initials are on the swords Kiera?" Kiera says "PD is for prince Darrius or Darrien as he is now but as for L.J. I have no idea I can't remember who it is" Lita suggests "A lover maybe?" Kiera just shrugs, Kiera says "you can have your bed back now you like" Lita suggests "hey how about you stay with me for a while? Like roommates" Kiera shocked at the other "thanks Lita but I couldn't impose on you" Lita replies "you won't be imposing you can train me how to use the swords" Kiera whispers to Lita "hold that thought" she quietly as she can heads to the door and opens it and the scouts drop to the floor and asks them "heard enough?" they all smile she turns to Lita and says "sure I'll stay for a while but you take your bed and I'll sleep on the couch" Kiera heads out to take in the sights and starts having images in her head about the initials L.J., she can see she was in love with a sailor scout who wears green then hears herself say "I love you Lady Jupiter" she shakes her head and says "it can't be her, she… she's not like that anymore but I still am, so the other sword is meant for sailor Jupiter" she walks to the shopping district, back at Lita's house Lita asks "why were you guys eavesdropping?" mina replies "we were worried? And we love you like a sister" she grins, Luna makes a suggestion "how about we get to know the girl before we pass judgement on her she does seem nice and all because she may be a valuable warrior and what she said about the moon kingdom has been spot on so far" the scouts nod in agreement.

Chapter 4:

Kiera is out in the shopping district looking for a present for Lita, she browses the plant stalls when she hears screams and people being drained of energy and she sighs "for the love of… hey nega-scum can't you leave alone til I was done shopping?" the creature replies in a eerie dark tone "ooooh sorry was I interrupting? Too bad girlie" Kiera rolls her eyes and goes to grab her swords but they're missing "oh no they're back at Lita's…time for some close up action" she rushes the creature who fires ice at her but Kiera stop dead in her tracks, in awe she goes "whoa too close" then jumps on one of the icicles and says "you know who you're dealing with? Nega-trash" the creature responds "paaah I don't care girlie" Kiera smirks and says "you should I'm the lunar knight the protector of the good and the destroyer of things like you…" sailor moon shouts "THAT'S MY LINE!" the lunar knight turns round "glad you guys showed up and Jupiter you bring me a sword?" sailor Jupiter gasps and shouts "SORRY" knight jumps down and says to the scouts "your turn" she smiles and moon nods, they all use their powers but the creature just absorbs the attack and just laugh then it uses its arm and extends it towards the scouts and gets it embedded in the ground, knight runs up the arm and shouts "MARS COUNT TO TEN THEN USE FIREBALL" knight jumps down the creatures throat the scouts are in awe while mars is counting ten as she reaches ten she summons her fireball attack she fires it at the creature and the creature explodes and down falls lunar knight the scouts rush over and ask "why did you do that?" "Creature was invulnerable outside but not inside and I used solar power to cook its insides but mar had to use her fire ball to make it explode" Kiera explains, Kiera picks up her present and gives it Lita and says "it's a thank you present just don't let Serena look after it" she smirks, a few days later Kiera and Lita are at Raye's temple practicing swordsmanship Kiera says to Lita "not bad for a rookie quick learner I take it" Lita replies "got that right" they both smile, Kiera asks "want know a secret to these swords?" Lita nods and Kiera continues "on their own they are good weapons cut through anything… but I know the chant to combine them to become the ultimate weapon, so both of them must not fall into enemy hands or Serena's for that matter and a few days ago I realised who L.J. is." Lita replies "oh really who?" Kiera responds "it means "lady Jupiter she was the love of my life" they both stop and Kiera looks down to the ground and continues "I know you'll never think of me like that but you need too that…" an explosion is heard in the distance to where the others are, Kiera says "I'll finish later we need go you keep your sword I fear we may need two swordsmen" as Lita changes in to sailor Jupiter, knight heads to the scene to where the fiend is and sees the other scouts and tuxedo mask are entrapped in a dome structure, knight wields the solar sword while Jupiter arrives wield the lunar sword, lunar knight suggests "go try help the others" Jupiter nods and goes to help them, the creature looks at lunar knight and says "the solar and lunar swords they must be mine" lunar knight says " not on your life creep" the creature replies "no on yours and your friends" the creature turns itself into a gaseous state and takes control of the lunar knight to where the others are pointing warning sailor Jupiter to watch out, she turns around and moves out the way and yells "let my friends goes you creep" lunar knight is powerless to stop she can only watch, they both duel with the swords they clash and keep clashing until the creature slices through Jupiter's body, her eyes and mouth are wide open, she drops her sword and the creature lets go of the other, the scouts scream for their fallen team mate, lunar knight gets mad and breaks free of the creature she picks up the lunar sword and says to the creature "now I'm really mad" she holds the sword above her head and chants "sword of the night take away the light and thrust upon this evils might and I will strike" the blade turns a dark purple and so does the eyes of the lunar knight and she yells "SWORD OF THE NIGHT TRIPLE STRIKE" she slices through the creature three times, the creature yells in pain "how can this be how is it poss…"Kiera falls to her knees and the dome over the scouts is lifted every one rushes over to sailor Jupiter Kiera says rather rapidly "no no no please don't go" Jupiter smiles and they hold hands, Kiera whispers in her ear "I will always love you Lady J" Jupiter fades away and Kiera just plants the lunar sword in the ground and walks away upset and distraught.

Chapter 5:

For days Kiera has been in Lita's apartment just replaying what happened in her head, Serena and company show up at the apartment and see the door is a jar and walk in they find Kiera slumped forwards on the couch with a vacant stare in her eyes, they do all sorts of things too try snap her out of it but nothing works, Amy suggests "how about we comfort her? Make it known she's not alone because we all miss Lita but it must be harder on her" Luna responds "or maybe she just want to be alone? People have different ways to grieve so me and Artemis should stay and keep an eye on her" so the others walk out with Luna and Artemis stay in the apartment, Kiera gets up from the seat she was in and wanders about the two cats follow her as she heads out the door like she's on autopilot, she wanders around the town but some nega-verse creature arises from the shadows and starts draining peoples energy but then it finds Kiera and smiles "yes more energy for the prince" it approaches Kiera and wallops her on the floor knocking her out of the trance groggily she says "what the? How'd I even get here?" Luna yells "no time for that just defend yourself before it attacks you again" but Kiera second guesses herself then the creature attacks her again throwing her into the air and back on the floor but then sailor moon shouts "hey leave her alone, why are you attacking a defenceless woman who doesn't fight back?" Kiera runs from the fight which she has never done and thinks to herself "why am I running? I should go back" she just runs away from the fight and heads back to Raye's temple home but Luna and Artemis show up with sailor Jupiter's crystal wand dropping it on front of her and saying "use it you can transform in to sailor Jupiter but we don't for how long or if you can use Jupiter power" Kiera stutters "I…I didn't think it's possible, and I can't" Artemis says "oh it is possible and you have too the scouts need a Jupiter right now and quickly" so Kiera picks up the wand and dark clouds darken the sky with thunder and lightning and she yells "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER" a bolt of lightning hits her and she disappears from the temple and back at the fighting, the clouds darken and the scouts look around in awe and ask "what's going on?" then a crash and bang of thunder and lightning hits the ground between them and the creature, Kiera has landed on the ground kneeling scouts in shock say "sailor Jupiter? But how" Kiera lifts her head up and her blonde ponytail shows at the back, she stands up and says "I'm sailor Jupiter and I will destroy you" she makes a claw out of her right hand and tries to summon Jupiter lightning but it doesn't happen so she summons her solar fire ball "SOLAR FIREBALL ENFLAME" she throws the fireball at the creature and engulfs it and kicks it in the face and shouts "NOW SAILOR MOON!" she finishes the creature off but by that time sailor Jupiter had disappeared and Serena asks "hey where'd she go?" they look around for her but head back to the temple and find Kiera on the roof meditating and Raye asks "why were you in Jupiter's costume Kiera?" she replies "ask Luna and artemis, I'm sure they'd tell you all about it Raye, yes it maybe in bad taste but they wouldn't take no for an answer" Kiera gets off the roof and they head inside and Kiera puts the Jupiter wand on the table and leans on the furthest wall and just hears Serena nagging about irrelevant things and just yells " Seriously? We got nega-verse scum coming from god knows where and you're just nagging about boy? Are you ever serious Serena? Remember last time you fought the nega-verse? It took every one here" and she gets up in Serena's face "you are nothing but a brat" Serena responds "brat? What is your problem missy?" the others look in awe at the fighting "my problem is you, you are never serious, pig headed, self-centred brat, you are quite the opposite to princess serenity and you know what? I quit being part of this gang of yours because you're a joke and I quit being the lunar knight" she tears her sleeves off in dismay and storms out and walks off and heads for the bus depot and boards a coach heading for a different city. She steps off the coach but all is not well the city seems dead, she wonders around people are not in the streets and no vehicles are on the road, she thinks "what's going on here?" she stands in the middle of the street something runs past behind her, she turns round and whizzes past again, she puts her mask on and shouts "COME ON SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD" the ninja clad wearing being rushes her, pushing her to the floor and she kicks him off and throws herself up, she asks "what are you? And why are you attacking me?" the ninja replies "I'm the protector of Kyoto and you're an enemy of the city leave now or be destroyed vile creature of the evil underworld" Kiera raises an eyebrow and responds "I'm not the enemy of this city nor am I a creature from the nega-verse, I was formerly known as the Lunar Knight but I left that life behind me" she looks down to the ground and then a ragdoll creature shows up and yells "aaaahh where are the meat?" she then spots lunar knight and the ninja then rushes towards them screaming "MEEEAATT" the two step to one side and she asks "these the creatures you were talking about?" he nods, Kiera replies "yeah these are from the nega-verse, a nasty parasitic universe for of nothing but evil and hate" the lunar knight sticks out both hands and says "lunar light descend" she throws the attack with her left hand and with her right she summons "solar strike ENGULF" she throws the fireball at the creature, burning it up then the ninja grabs his sword and yells "be gone demon" and he slashes in to it, the ragdoll creature screams in pain. Kiera asks "got a name?" he replies "you'll know soon enough lunar knight" and he walks in to the distance she yells "I'm not the lunar knight anymore."

Chapter 6:

In the nega-verse the prince says to his minions "we have killed a scout but we need destroy the others especially the lunar knight but we will turn the tables on them soon" he points to two of his henchmen and demands "I want you two to dig up that scout and bring her too me NOW" they salute and carry out their orders, back in Kyoto the ninja is watching Kiera from above and follows her everywhere she goes, she's just worried about herself because she's second guessing every move she makes, the ninja comes down from the where he is and changes into his true self and he casually bumps into her, they both say "sorry I wasn't looking" then the guy introduces himself "I'm Mackenzie but people call me Mack or Mackie and you are?" Kiera shyly answers "I'm Kiera" she looks at him and asks "by any chance you own the dojo here?" he smiles and "says yes I do, drop by maybe we can share moves" she nods and walks away, for a week the nega-verse hasn't attacked and Kiera and her new friend having been training at the dojo, the clouds go dark and thunder and lightning roll in but then a big bolt hits the ground in the centre of the city they both sneak off thinking the other wasn't looking, the both change and head to the area, Mack stays on the roof while the lunar knight is on the ground floor when the dust settles she sees a female in a black and green sailor outfit she says to herself "no it can't be her, it can't" the females raises her head laughing and in a duality kind of voice she says "hello Kiera surprised to see me… after you stuck a sword in me? Or did you just forget about me?" Kiera replies "it's impossible you cannot be sailor Jupiter" but the evil replies "DON'T CALL ME THAT MY NEW NAME IS SYREN" she lets out a loud screech, Kiera tries to stand her ground but gets blown away. Syren walks over to Kiera grabbing her tunic and says "you killed me and left me to die…I will do the same to you and then rest of my so called friends" Kiera tries talking to her "Lita you're not evil you are pure hearted and caring, this isn't you but Syren replies "it is now say goodbye forever" she's about to stab Kiera with her sharpened fingers when a shuriken hits her hand Syren is confused and shouts "who did that?" but when she turns back to Kiera she had disappeared, Syren just walks through a portal back to the nega-verse, the ninja takes knight back to the dojo and when Kiera regains consciousness he asks "did you have fun out there?" she replies "not really" he asks "well who was she? It was like you saw a ghost" she tells him "it's not your business, besides I need go back to Tokyo to warn the scouts" she tries to stand but she just collapses, he says to her "look you're not going anywhere alone so like it or not I'm coming with you" he pulls off his head piece and says "you can trust me…Kiera" she rolls her eyes and says "fine but we leave now so I suggest you put a closed sign on the dojo until you come back" he smiles and nods, the duo head to Tokyo as they arrive at Raye's Kiera says to Mack "wait her a second while I try built old bridges" she knocks on the screen door, Raye opens it and asks "what do you want?" Kiera replies "I need help with a personal matter and you won't believe the tale I have in store for you guys, oh and say hello to Mack my ninja friend" Raye lets them both in and demandingly says "c'mon spill why you back here?" Kiera explains what she's doing back in Tokyo, the scouts are in shock and mina says "it can't be true" Kiera responds "but it is mina I felt it, I just hope she took the bait and will come back here" Amy asks "what do you mean by bait Kiera?" Kiera replies "I bought her back her because I need Serena use the moon healing power to get the evil out of her" ray also asks "but won't that make her y'know dead again?" Kiera anxiously says "either that or it will let her live again but we gotta do something right?" Kiera looks at Serena who has her back to everyone and walks over too her and apologetically says "before I left I said some bad things too you and at the time I was angry at everything, but if the princess was here she couldn't of picked a better person, sure you maybe a ditz at time but some is mina, so I'm asking you to help a friend of ours so will you help or not?" Serena turns around "of course Lita is a good friend" the two shake hands and Kiera asks Raye "where's the lunar sword Raye?" she points at its location and Kiera puts it on her back and mumbles "hopefully I'll only need the one" the daylight turns black a crash of thunder follows the lightning and they all head to the centre of it, Syren appears in the centre of it all and uses her lightning bolts to do some damage, the lunar knight shows up first unsheathing her lunar sword she says "welcome back Lita, enjoying the sights?" the Syren smirks, the lunar knight goes for a downward slice but Syren catches the blade Kiera's eyes open in dismay, Syren sidekicks Kiera away but Kiera rushes toward her jumping over her but grabbing Syren's arms and throwing her, Kiera plants the sword in the ground and gestures Syren to bring it the two fight but when Syren goes for a sweep kick suddenly Kiera jumps over her and puts her in a full nelson and shouts to the scouts "WEAR HER DOWN NOW!" so sailors mercury, Venus and mars use their powers to wear down Syren then Kiera shouts to sailor moon "DO IT NOW SAILOR MOON!" as she summons the healing power Kiera jumps out the way grabbing her sword and chants "lunar sword of the night withdraw the evil's might and restore the pure light" as sailor moons healing hits Syren, Kiera strikes at the possessor demon destroying it and returning Lita's pure heart, as Lita's body falls from the height was at Kiera slides in and catches her, checking to see if she has a heartbeat then Kiera smiles and gives thumbs up to the others, Kiera walks away with Lita in her arms up to Raye's temple and every one follow in suit, she places Lita down when they get there and asks the scouts "please don't let Lita find out what happened to her and don't say anything about me, she doesn't need to know me at all, I will be around but hidden in plain sight and if you come across anything you can't handle then I'll have to jump in but other than that you're on your own, got it?" she scouts nod then Raye adds "what about your sword?" Kiera thinks and hands it back to Raye and adds "it's yours, you earned it kiddo" she and Mackie then walk out of the temple and disappear.

Chapter7:

It's a beautiful day and all the scouts are out in the park having a picnic but Kiera isn't there because she's sitting in a tree not wanting to get near them, but on the dark-side of the moon a portal opens with a queen hissing "yessss finally earth, we will finally take over it and devour it" she laugh and her dark soul minions laugh with her, the queen conjures up a viewing orb and it picks out Kiera straight away, the queen angrily yells "what. It can't be her, but if it is then she must be eliminated" she points to a dark soul and yells "you eliminate Kiera at once she is nothing but a traitor to us" the soul vanishes and reappears near Kiera and whispers "Kiera, come out come out, traitor" Kiera recognises the voice and says lowly "it can't be time for these guys now it just can't" but then a whip hits Kiera at speed knocking her out of the tree, the two fight in the shadows but the monster kicks Kiera into the open space but Kiera has no choice but to say her chant to transform "the brightest light and darkest night make me into LUNAR KNIGHT" her outfit covers her body and yells to the creature "WHAT DO YOU WANT WHIPPET? WHY IS THE SHADOW FORCE HERE?" whippet replies "firstly to destroy the traitor" people run from the park scared but the scouts transform and run to the lunar knights rescue but she yells to them "SCOUTS THIS IS MY BATTLE KEEP OUT OF IT" but Lita yells "but we just want to help you lunar knight" Kiera responds "you can help by staying out of this fight sailor Jupiter" whippet says to lunar knight "just fight me you traitor, and you were a disappointment even when you were my student" Kiera gets mad, makes a claw like shape out of her right hand and shakes it yelling "solar…flare…ignite" and fires it at whippet but she vanishes only to leave the planet and back to the shadow dimension, Kiera walks away ashamed but the others soon catch up and start asking questions but Serena demandingly asks "what did she mean by traitor and student Kiera?" Kiera stops in her tracks and says to them all "you really wanna know?.." they all nod their heads and Kiera continues "ok if you wanna know my past meet me at the beach at sunset there I'll tell you my dark secret" Kiera heads to the beach and waits for sunset to think what to tell them. As sunset approaches the scouts are walking along the promenade and Kiera is watching the sunset, they all sit and stand across from her waiting for her answers, Kiera starts by saying (flashback moment for this bit) "before I was on the moon kingdom I was part of the shadow force, the shadow force is evil, more evil than the nega-verse because the minions it has can be morphed from anything that has been destroyed including things you have never faced before and its only mission is to conquer and devour worlds, I was trained by the monster you saw earlier, me and my mentor were the best of the best we were like an advanced scout party to seek out worlds and speed up the process, but one day I was given the task to destroy the moon kingdom but when I got there it was too beautiful too destroy, that is when I went to the queen to tell her the bad news but she gave me a challenge a dual infact pitting me against her best swordsperson the wager was if I win I stay on the moon and if I loose I get banished, so we battled for five rounds by the end of the fourth it was tie, but I won, and it took all this time for the shadow force too find me and the earth" Raye senses something and asks "is there anything else you're not saying?" Kiera hangs her head in shame and a tear comes from her eye and says "yes there is a little more" so Lita asks the obvious "so what is it?" Kiera replies "I have an evil within…when I was part of the shadow force they called me the dark moon because my moon emblem was more dark-side of the moon than light" mina states the obvious "so we got two evil forces fighting us that's just great" most of the scouts leave but Lita and Serena stay with Lita asking Kiera "so why didn't you tell us this before? Didn't you trust us?" Serena adds "yeah why you just revealing this now?" Kiera replies "I do trust you but if I did tell you I'm not sure you would trust me and I was hoping the shadow force would never turn up here, I thought that I'd never have to tell anyone what I just told you" Lita adds "well do you think we can trust you now after keeping secrets huh? We told you everything about us and you didn't" Kiera yells "WHAT WOULD OF LIKE ME TO OF SAID? "HI MY NAMES KIERA AND I'M FROM AN EVIL DIMENSION BUT I'M ALSO THE BODYGUARD OF MOON ROYALTY" trust me if I told you I wouldn't be here" Lita yells back "IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A START AND WE CAN'T TRUST YOU NOW" she then walks off and Kiera in a sorrow state says "Lita stop please" she starts to cry but Lita just carries on walking, Serena comforts her and softly says "it'll be ok Kiera I still trust you because the moon princess did and so did the others all that time ago, I know you're not evil any more but that was a pretty big secret you kept from us" Kiera answers "I know it was and am sorry" Serena jokingly says "besides bodyguards aren't supposed to cry are they?" Kiera smiles and wipes her eyes "it happens when you're guard is down" they both get up and walk away from the beach. A few days pass by without a monster attacking Tokyo and during that time at Raye's temple, Serena has been trying to convince the scouts to trust Kiera again but they still don't trust her all the while Kiera has been meditating outside with Mackie, but she senses something in the city she transforms in to the lunar knight and makes her way there, soon as she gets there she sees whippet in front of her and but she doesn't see puppet looking creature behind her, the creature grabs Kiera in a hold and whippet walks towards her smirking smugly saying "I thought I taught better than that Kiera guess I didn't…Pauper hold her tight we're going for a little ride to see the queen about your punishment" Kiera says to whippet "I got three words for you whippet" whippet replies "oh what would that be, traitor?" Kiera smiles "SOLAR STRIKE IGNITE" the flame catches a hold paupers leg and burns it with the creature letting go, Kiera lands gracefully looking at her old mentor "I learned more tricks than you taught me, scum" whippet grabs her whip and morphs it into a sword and tries slicing the lunar knight, but she dodges it each attempt but then a rose flies between them and they both look up and Kiera yells "hey tuxedo mask" he smiles and yells "LUNAR KNIGHT CATCH" he throws down a sword towards her and she catches it, she smiles yelling back "tell the scout to come to me to deal with the pauper" he nods and Kiera unsheathes the sword and says to whippet "do you know what sword this is? I'll tell you it's the solar sword, it's one of the sharpest swords around and it's only half of the eclipse sword and the second sword is hidden from everyone" the two battle it out and the scouts appear, Kiera kicks whippet away, pointing at pauper and yell to them "get that guy I'll deal with whippet" but they just stand there except for sailor moon, Raye says "sorry we don't take orders from you" Kiera annoyingly says "knock it off sailor mars now is not the time for this" reluctantly Raye agrees and they all help sailor moon, but Kiera and whippet carry on sword fighting but then Kiera activates the swords power "solar light repel the dark might from my sight" whippet disappears before Kiera could strike, she gets mad because whippet got away and the other scouts except Serena think it was part of plan but then suddenly a dome appears over Kiera and Serena and whippet appears un amused saying "looks like telling your friends your dark secret had made them weary of you Kiera you really should of destroyed them long ago when you had the chance but looks like it's gonna cost you" Kiera yells "what do you mean cost me?" whippet laughs saying "if you choose to come back I'll let your friends live for what remains of this planet but if you don't I'll kill your only friend, so which is it? Oh and do hurry clock is ticking" Kiera tightens her grip on the swords hilt but whippet uses her whip to grab sailor moon and uses her as a shield, Kiera drops her head and says "you win take me destroy me I DON'T CARE LONG AS YOU SPARE THE EARTH" whippet smiles "wise choice but we don't want you we want your dark soul back" she throws sailor moon out of the dome and scouts rush to her, in the dome Kiera drops her sword and the whip goes round her body, whippet chants a spell "in dark days and dark nights take the dark moon soul from this lunar knight" the dark magic travel down the whip and passes through Kiera as she screams in pain it creates a large dust cloud around her and something happens to Kiera as the dust settles a weakened Kiera drops to her knees and lands on her side while someone walks from the dust cloud and kneels at whippets feet and asks "what is your wish my mentor?" whippet smiles….

Chapter8:

A weakened and battered Kiera gets up slowly using the sword as a crutch and says "you'll have to do better than that" whippet gets angry and orders dark moon "dark moon destroy that shell that contained you" dark moon gets up smirking turning around conjures up dual shadow swords and says to Kiera "stay down if I were you" they walk toward each other, Kiera is barely able to stand but she makes it toward dark moon and says "c'mon destroy do it" but dark moon just laughs and takes one of her swords away saying this is gonna be fun" then kicks Kiera to the ground and the solar sword goes flying, Kiera looks toward the scouts and goes fades to unconsciousness whippet yells "destroy her, do it now" but dark moon says "can't the code we go by says if a the opponent is weakened then no battle will be fought" whippet angrily yells "FINE BUT WE TAKE HER HOSTAGE THEN, GRAB HER AND LETS BE GONE!" whippet disappears and so do dark moon and Kiera and the dome fades, Serena in a state of shock says "she sacrificed herself to me" Raye says "we know saw all it all no one that evil would do that and we are starting to trust her again" in the nega-verse the prince saw what happened and says aloud "hmm the shadow force is here?" he point to his right hand man "you go to their dimension and offer them a peace offering" the guy nods and goes to the shadow force dimension and asks the queen "your highness I wish to have an audience with you" the queen replies "make it quick" the right hand man says "the prince of the nega-verse wishes you to have this communication ball as a peace offering as we are both after the same thing" the queen replies and what would that be?" he replies "to destroy the earth and the sailor nuisances" the queen yells "you may go and tell your prince I'll think about it" the man leaves the dimension, back on earth the scouts are regretting what they did mina says "we shouldn't of been hard on her, she probably wouldn't of tried prove herself if we were nicer" Lita says "she would, it's her job to protect Serena remember? She saw no other way, did any one grab the solar sword after the fight?" they all shake their heads Lita adds "great one sword down" Raye adds "well I've got the other locked up at my place" but back at Raye's a shadow opens up the trunk where the sword is and takes it away, dark moon says to whippet "we have both swords and Kiera is ready to fight" whippet responds "good bring her head when you destroy her" dark moon walks to where Kiera is being held and throws the solar sword toward and release her restraints saying "pick it up, the time has come to die" Kiera just about stands and grabs the sword from the floor and asks "why are you doing this?" dark moon replies "because I was ordered too, that's why" she lunges at Kiera slicing open her tunic and sees a locket and with the tip of the sword picks it up and asks "what is this?" Kiera answers "it's what I was given by a loved one long ago" Kiera takes it off and throws it toward dark moon and suggests "open it perhaps it will make you change your ways" she opens it up and a tune plays as well as having a picture of herself and princess Jupiter, dark moon asks "how can you love someone who doesn't love you back?" Kiera replies "love is not just about being loved it's sometimes about letting them go as well yes it may hurt but time will heal eventually" she offers a hand shake and the both shake hands and Kiera suggests "we need take care of our mentor" dark moon nods in agreement and hands Kiera the lunar sword saying "take it use the eclipse sword" Kiera smiles and holds a sword in each hand yelling "strength of the sun, power of the moon combine these two and form the eclipse" she slams both swords together to form the eclipse sword and limps to where whippet is and yells "lunar eclipse STRIKE" and slashes her former mentor and before whippet fades Kiera says "lights out for you" the swords go back to the original state and she says the dark moon "two things NAME and home" dark moon smiles and says "Kara, keep it close to your name but dark moon will definitely change, well since you're the lunar knight how about I'm the solar knight?" Kiera smiles and asks "how about home?" Kara says "that's a funny name for m… oh yeah sure" she takes them back to their realm, Kara hands Kiera her locket but Kiera she doesn't accept "keep it it'll remind you why you fight for good as for me I'll go travelling, I know a guy who can train you because I know how much you like guys" Kiera goes to find Lita on her own, she soon finds her in a video arcade so she just sits and watches her, Lita notices her in the corner of her eye and dashes to her asking her questions but Kiera just says "I'm fine lady j, and my evil twin isn't evil no more and I trust her" Lita asks "so where you going now?" Kiera just says "come to the alley near the bus terminal in one hour there's something I gotta show you and come alone" the hour passes and Kiera waits for Lita and she soon shows up and asks "so what is it?" Kiera replies "well I'm going travelling…screw it" she kisses Lita passionately, Lita is shocked but Kiera finishes it off and runs for her bus then Lita turns around too see Kara who says "I'm Kara and I think Kiera would like you to have this" she hands Lita the locket and skips off

Chapter 9:

As Kiera steps off the coach in her new city she wanders round to see what it is like, she can see its busy with natives and tourists she smiles to show she likes the city but a hideous creature from the shadow force turns up screeching "give us your souls humans" it takes the souls from the nearby bystanders, Kiera ducks into the alleyway saying "brightest light and darkest night awaken the LUNAR KNIGHT" she transforms into her other self and throws a shuriken near the creature saying "leave those innocent people alone you bully" the creature hisses saying why should I?" she replies "because I am the lunar knight and protecting the innocent from creeps like you is my game, so return the souls and buzz off" the creature replies rather smug "and if I refuse?" Kiera launches at the creature with a kick knocking it over and chants "blackest night and darkest light take this creature from my sight" she launches a dark energy ball at the creature and it gets vaporised, under her mask Kiera smiles and she hears people cheering and clapping, she looks around saluting them and saying "just doing my job folks" she then leaps in the air and vanishes, when she walks down the street she sees her alter ego plastered over the news she smiles, then a young girl runs into and hides behind Kiera look at the girl behind then two boys run up to her and demand "step back lady we don't want hurt you" Kiera sarcastically says "please don't hurt me" she leg sweeps one and pins the other against the wall saying "I never felt a thing now leave this poor girl alone, got it?" he nods in fear, Kiera lets go of him and the boys run off, the young girl says "thank you so much, I'm Ami by the way" Kiera replies back "I'm Kiera and I have two friends called Ami now" she smiles, Ami says "nice to meet you Kiera but I gotta run I got martial arts class wanna tag along?" Kiera nods and the two run to the nearest dojo, Kiera thinks "she must be a beginner if she couldn't take two guys" they both reach the gym Ami goes to change while Kiera admires the dojo's trophy collection, the dojo master come from behind and says "quite the collection we have" Kiera responds "yup sure is sensei" the master asks "are you here for a class or to watch?" Kiera blushes "I'm only here to watch a friend" but she sees a poster and asks "this martial arts competition, can anyone join or is it for dojo members only?" he smiles "if you join you can go in for free and face people from across the country" she smiles "then count me in sensei" he smiles "good what level do you think you're in?" she shrugs "I don't know" he ponders and calls for his top student and he says to them "go to the center" they both go to the center and bow and the master says to Kiera "try to get him out or on the ground" Kiera stands her ground and the student goes towards her, she ducks underneath and slams her foot on the back of his knee and sends her knee to his kidneys, he gets back up and sends a fist toward her she moves it out the way but pulls him toward her and sends another knee to his stomach, the student goes down and the sensei says to Kiera "seems like you already know martial arts, good I hope you're ready the competition is in a week and we'll be going to Tokyo for the event" Kiera asks "any chance I could wear a full face mask I kinda don't want people there to know I'm in there" he nods. The week goes by and in that week she's only battled one monster sent by the shadow force and she travels back to Tokyo with her dojo clan, they all get settled in the hotel but Kiera goes out in to the town, she sees the scouts walking toward her she keeps her head down and walks past them and lets out a sigh of relief and goes back to her hotel when she's done, as the day rolls in she heads to the event and sees the Lita is in there taking down her opponent, she puts her head mask on and deepens her voice and soon as Lita comes out she says "nice takedown I hope we spar against each other soon" Lita smiles and says "thanks wanna go eat?" Kiera says in her deepened voice "not just yet, after the event is over y'know" she walks in to her match and waits for her opponent she looks around and sees Lita and company in the crowd, her opponent comes in the arena, he's a big guy but Kiera smirks the fight gets on the way, the guy tries to swat her but she jumps out the way and launches a roundhouse kick at him then kicks him away, he staggers back she slides under him grabbing him and throws him out the arena and she wins her first match, Lita says to the others "wow she's pretty good" mina says jokingly "yeah she maybe able to beat you this year" the others look at her, the event goes on for a few days and both Kiera and Lita win their matches and go for the final in their class, Lita heads to the arena awaiting for her mystery opponent she says to the ref "where's my opponent?" Kiera walks into the arena with her mask on saying "sorry I'm late had to take care of business" they both bow but before they start to fight a nega-verse creature looking like a master of martial arts appears from the sky shouting "look at all this energy for the prince I'll start with you two first both Kiera and Lita jump out the way they both yell "not on your life creep" Lita goes for a leg sweep but he jumps in the air from that but Kiera lands a kick on it, it starts to drain the energy from the surrounding people including Lita as it finishes off the people go in a sleep like state then the other scouts appear Serena yells to Kiera "get her out of here" she nods but then the nega creature has back up from the shadow force a snooze creature which releases pollen to make people sleep, he releases it on the scouts who start to get drowsy and one by one they all fall asleep, Kiera sees what's happened and yells "brightest light and darkest night AWAKEN LUNAR KNIGHT" she transforms and from the stands yells "hey creepo's you couldn't win a fair fight if you tried could ya? Well guess what, I specialise in handicap fights" she jumps down she gestures to come at her, they both run at her she jumps and rolls in the air yelling "solar flare ignite" destroying the snooze monster to which in return awakens the scouts who then see a blurry lunar knight battling the last monster who then yells "dark light FRIGHT" and throws a dark ball at it which sucks the creature in and the ball shrinks, Kiera then disappears and goes back into her fighting clothes with her mask on and runs towards the scouts and says "good job you guys" the scouts look confused and Serena asks "did you see someone else fight other than us?" Kiera shakes her head. The event is put back for the day so Kiera goes out on the town and goes to the restaurant the others go to but Kiera has dyed her hair red and wearing sun glasses, she sits behind the others and waits for her friend Ami and she over hears the others and smiles, as Ami walks in and sits next to Kiera she asks "how is your day going?" and Kiera replies "all good Ami would have been better if I won the trophy for my level today and how is yours going?" Ami shrugs "ok I guess just wish I didn't lose in my first match but nothing I can do about that other than practice more." As the next day rolls in Kiera is practicing outside in the hotel garden thinking about the moves her opponent will make and starts to make her way to the event waiting to be called for her match, she puts her head mask on and gets called in, she and Lita bow to each other and start they both counter and attack each other but then Lita flips above Kiera and pulls her mask off and lands they both turn to one another and Kiera smirks "hey my sweet" everyone is in shock with Lita saying "so you're my opponent good enough for me I got some issues to work out" they both try their hardest but it all ends up in a draw.

Chapter 10:

Back in her new city Kiera is strolling along with ami with her saying "wanna go shopping Kiera?" but she just daydreams but Ami interrupts by saying "what ya thinking about?" Kiera replies "just rethinking some choices that I could of made" Ami asks "such as?" Kiera just smiles and says "it doesn't matter, I'm glad to be here" the two wonder to the shopping district but the sky goes dark and shadow beings rise up from the darkness, people run for cover but Kiera leaves Ami and finds an alley and chants "brightest light and darkest night AWAKEN LUNAR KNIGHT" she comes out the alley wielding two normal katana's and yells "SO THE INVASION HAS BEGUN?.. NOT IN MY CITY AND NOT ON MY WATCH" the commander comes forward and says "so you're the lunar knight? Expected you be shorter, no matter even if you destroy us here we are everywhere and the earth will belong to both shadow force and nega-verse, so surrender now and we will let live as a prisoner back in the shadow force" but Kiera replies "I'd rather die and I'm sure the sailor scouts will defeat you in Tokyo as well" the commander steps aside with a portal open and says "you mean these scouts right?" and the images show sailors mercury through to pluto turned to stone" the portal closes and Kiera just starts hacking away the battalion of shadow troops but the numbers game catches up to her and they restrain her, she and the two guards restraining her descend in to the ground in to the shadow force and ask the queen "your highness we have captured the traitor what is command we do to her?" the queen replies "lock her up for now while I think of a punishment and on your lives do not let her escape" the two guards reply "yes your highness" they drag Kiera to the dungeon and throw her inside, hours later she brought before the queen on her knees and the queen smugly says "hello daughter" her hair covers her face Kiera replies "you are no mother of mine" the queen extends her arm and starts draining Kiera's powers, Kiera screams in agony but the queen stops and says "it's no fun if your friends can't see and hear you screaming" so with a snap of her fingers she makes it so the scouts heads are back to normal and starts draining Kiera's powers again, she finishes off and Kiera falls to one side drained and unable to do anything, the queen smiles and says "no child of mine would give up so easily" Kiera starts to slowly get up, the queen slowly walks down from her throne and walks up to Kiera and pushes her down "you were always weak and pathetic even as a child" the scouts flinch as the queen kicks Kiera while she's down, the queen turns around walking to her throne smirking, Kiera stands up and sees Lita's wand, she grabs it and an all beaten Kiera shines through with Jupiter's' symbol but it has been circled ,shining on her forehead she yells "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER" she transforms into sailor Jupiter, the queen quickly turns around and shouts "WHAT? BUT HOW?" Kiera smiles and says "well well looks like I'm a scout too I may not have my powers but I'll kick some butt" she conjures Jupiter's lightning and strikes the queen but the queen opens a portal and walks through but it opens near a cliff edge, Kiera powers down from her scout form as it has drained her energy and she walks through it the portal stays open for now and the two fight it out but Kiera roundhouse kicks her mother the queen and inevitably she falls off the cliff, Kiera then walks back through the portal and just sits on the steps of the throne, Serena yells "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET US OUT OF HEEERE" Kiera says "one second Serena" but a minute later the scouts get out of their stoney situation, as they all leave the shadow force, Kiera recalls all the armies back and seals off the shadow force for good, Kiera says "ugh I feel naked without my powers I feel so human" Lita says "you were human with your powers, regardless where you came from besides you'll be fine" Kiera smiles at her friends and says "one enemy down just the nega-verse to go now" they all nod but a creature from the nega-verse arises and says "just the annoyances I was looking for the prince would like a word with you all" he raises his hand and opens it up to reveal a communication ball and the prince appears inside it and says "sailor scouts and now the powerless lunar knight you have only delayed the attack on your pitiful planet because me and the queen had an agreement that if one of us should fall the other takes over the others army of creatures and soldiers, so thanks for doubling my army and surrender to me and I will spare you" Serena yells "not on your life nega-scum we will defeat you" the prince laughs and says "froggo attack those nuisances" Kiera steps forward saying "I've got this one" but Serena says "you don't have any powers it'll kill you" Kiera looks back "I may not have any powers Serena but I do have the skill necessary though" she walks up to the creature and gesture the creature to bring it, the creature just swats her away and she hits a brick wall rendering her unconscious, in her mind she sees an embodiment of the lunar knight and begs "help me please" but the embodiment says "not yet, prove yourself worthy and I will give you the spell that first united us in the beginning" she yells "how do I do that?" the figure replies "two tests show me how worthy you are and tell me what you would do to aid the scouts" Kiera looks at him and says "you've got access to my memories show yourself and I would die for the scouts if it came to that" but the embodiment says "so why do you doubt yourself then Kiera? Is it because you're still in love? Or you're powerless but still want to prove you can help?" Kiera says angrily "just gimme my powers back and I'll show you" the embodiment says "fine but when you wake utter these words and your lunar powers will be restored the solar powers belong to Kara" in the real world Kiera wakes up and rubs her head and finds both the monster and scouts have disappeared from sight, she wonders in to town and hears some screaming and thinks to herself "that's definitely Serena's scream" she runs to where the battle is she's far behind them, she starts to run and chants "in days of peace and war filled nights, obey the path that's right and evil beings that walk the path of night…" she jumps and summer saults over the scouts yelling "GRANT ME THE LUNAR KNIGHT" she transforms in to the lunar knight and she has her lunar sword back on her back and lands in front of the scouts, she looks back and says to them "my turn now" she smiles and looks back to the creature, she grabs her sword unsheathing it and points it toward the sky and yells "lunar mist surround" a thick mist rolls in surrounding her and the creature, she dashes round the creature slicing it little by little then she slays the creature in half, the mist dissipates and the creature vanishes and lunar knight says to the scouts "thanks for waiting guys" she cheekily smiles.


End file.
